


you make me feel new

by kaisdaddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, KrisHo - Freeform, M/M, New Years, Smut, fiances, set in 2018 New Year’s Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisdaddy/pseuds/kaisdaddy
Summary: Kris and Junmyeon tin in the new year together
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	you make me feel new

**Author's Note:**

> this is so old but idk why I never posted it, it was basically done !!!

  
  
  
  
  
  


“You got the champagne?” Junmyeon asked when he heard Kris walk through the front door, stomping his feet twice to get access snow to fall off. He wiped his hands on the kitchen towel that hung over the handle to the oven and walked out to help him take the groceries in. “Rosé?”

Smiling as he unwrapped the thick scarf from his neck and tossed it up on a shelf then shrugging off his coat he nodded. “Of course, I got the best I could find. We have to spend our money on something right?” Junmyeon chuckled and took one of the fabric bags with food in them but was stopped when Kris cupped his cheeks with his cold hands, the leather gloves didn’t help holding warmth that well, and the elder pressed a kiss to his lips. “They were out of brownie ice cream though so i took vanilla instead and figured i could bake a brownie? Mine taste better either way.”

“Sounds lovely, I started with the soup when you left so it just has to take it’s time absorbing all the flavours and all that for a while more.” He said, nodding towards the kitchen before lifting the bag from the floor and walking into the kitchen, leaving Kris to take his boots off. He’d been learning how to cook lately after his boyfriend broke his leg when slipping on ice and fell down the stairs to the school he worked at. Junmyeon had been cooking so Kris wouldn’t have to bother his leg much standing up but he was really bad at cooking, honestly, so Kris would sit in the kitchen and give him directions and forced him to watch cooking shows. It did improve his skills.

“Smells amazing Jun.” The elder sighed, pleasantly taking in the scent of the herbs brewing in the broth. Hauling his shopping bag up on the counter he began setting things out. They saved shopping to the last day since the stores were so filled the day before new years and Kris was glad to find the lines rather short when heading to the check out. 

Junmyeon smiled and took the pink bottle and set it in the corner of the counter so they wouldn't smash it on the floor when cooking. Kris had gotten some snacks and drinks at the store so they were set for the night and next upcoming two days. They weren’t planning on doing anything as 2017 turned into 2018, simply basking in each other’s presence and enjoy their time together. Some of their friends were hosting a party but they weren’t much for drinking themselves stupid and partying so they declined. Not that anyone was surprised though. Luhan had said it was worth a shot with a shrug.

They instead planned on just watching some old movies and eat until they felt tired, see if anyone set off any fireworks or lanterns. It was always nice watching them even if they didn’t set any off since they didn’t like how it pouted the air. Junmyeon always loved the fireworks though.

Kris watched as Junmyeon put things into cupboards and into the fridge until he came to a stop when checking on the soup and stirring it thoughtfully with the wooden spoon. Smiling he wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed behind his ear before nuzzling into his hair. “You can leave it be for a few hours without stirring you know so let’s just relax for a while and finish the rest later. We have all the time in the world.” 

Junmyeon relaxed back into his fiancé’s chest and put the lid back on and placing the spoon on the side of a burner that wasn’t turned on. Placing his much smaller hands over Kris’ he looked down to see the two gold bands around each of their ring fingers. Smiling to himself he leaned back to look at the other and pressed a kiss to his jaw. “Yea I guess but this has been a few hours already and it should be done soon.”

“We aren’t eating for another two three hours though baby.” Kris hummed and tightened his embrace before kissing his cheek and letting go. “Can’t I have you sit down for a little while? We can drink some wine and talk new year's resolutions.” 

“Okay fine, get the wine babe.” Junmyeon said and removed the dirty grey apron from his neck and tossed it over the counter as Kris grabbed the wine box from a cupboard and poured them a glass each then led Junmyeon into the living room where they settled down on their outworn brown canvas couch. Clinking their glasses together they sipped on it and talked. Kris said he’d take up his running again since his leg had healed and Junmyeon was going to become a better cook. 

For a hour or so Junmyeon sat with his legs draped over Kris’ lap and back against the armrest as they laughed and talked, sipping the wine until it was gone. Kris had one hand on his thigh, gently caressing him over his sweatpants as they talked about their planned trip to Korea next summer. It was the shrill beeping of the timer in the kitchen that brought them back from their own little world and Junmyeon jumped up, hoping he didn’t ruin the soup he’d worked so hard on.

Kris took the glasses and followed him, walking into the kitchen to the view of Junmyeon blowing on a small portion of soup before sipping it. The way his eyes widened and lit up was adorable and he turned to Kris with a big grin telling him to taste. Kris got the spoon and dipped it in then blew on it before sipping on it. Humming in agreement he kissed his fiancé on the head. “You’re already so good. Bet you’ll be better than me by 2019.”

Junmyeon grinned and turned the burner off and removed the pot to cool a little as they began putting up the food by the TV. The soup recipe was one from Kris’ mother, a herb soup that was fit to use for hot pot so Kris took out their hot pot and set it on the table. Several meats were ready to be dipped and cooked in the hot broth. 

Along with it they had rice, vegetables, sides and dessert was tucked into a small box in the fridge for when they were done. 

For dinner they had a bottle of peach soju each as they decided on watching Jurassic park as they ate their dinner. Laughing at stupid jokes and feeding each other. Kris looked at the younger as he held a hand under a piece of beef he just dipped in the hot broth, smiling as he opened his mouth and lowered his bowl of rice. Guiding the food into his mouth he then leaned in to kiss his nose. 

His fiancé looked so adorable. His mess of dark hair, glowing skin, out worn sweatpants from his college and one of Kris’ sweatshirts. He was so in love. Junmyeon looked at him and tilted his head. “What are you staring at? Do I have something on my face?”

“Nothing but beauty.” He said, winking at the younger who rolled his eyes and chuckled. “I was just admiring what's mine.” Kris reached out to brush his hair to the side and Junmyeon melted into the touch, shifting closer to kiss him. 

“Thank god I'm yours.” Grinning at each other they shared a few more kisses before finishing their dinner and Kris got up to change the movie to one of Junmyeon’s favorites, Star Wars. He heard the small gasp when he took out the DVD and chuckled at his fiancées reaction. 

“Let's take desert and put this in the dishwasher before we start watching it.” In response Kris got a sigh and a whine but Junmyeon pushed himself up from his seat in the couch and unplugged the hot pot and took some bowls. “Thank you honey!”

When done with cleaning up Junmyeon plopped down in Kris’ lap with his piece of vanilla ice cream and the brownie his fiancé made quickly between setting out food. The elder smiled and let him settle down in his lap, kissing the back of his head as Junmyeon scooped dessert into his mouth. 

After finishing Kris had his arms wrapped around the younger, kissing the back of his head and running his hand up and down his sides. They'd consumed half of the content in the champagne bottle and it was nearing the new year. 

Junmyeon tilted his head to the side and let out a pleased sigh, pressing back into the elder. “God I love you.” Kris whispered as he trailed kisses down to to his spine, brushing the tip of his nose against Junmyeon's bare skin before pressing more kisses to his neck. The latter let out a shaky moan as a pleasant shiver shot up his spine and his body jerked.

“I know silly. You tell me everyday.” Junmyeon giggled as he turned around and then stood up from the couch, grabbing Kris’ hand to pull him with him to stand. “And you know i love you so much more.” He teased before standing on his toes to pull him into a searing kiss.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Junmyeon let out a breathy moan as Kris’ soft plump lips pressed kisses down his naked chest. His eyes were lidded as he listened to the distant booms of fireworks going off. It wasn't twelve yet but people were eager. He was too, especially when his fiancé pressed his clothed hard dick against his thigh and rutted. “Kris…” he breathed and tugged at the shirt he was still wearing. 

“Off.” He huffed and pouted as the elder lifted his head, chuckling, before pulling it over his head and tossing it to the side. Junmyeon took that moment to sit up and splay his hands over the firm chest in front of him. Gently running his blunt nails down from his sternum to his abdominals. He heard the others breathing deepening as he continued to touch and caress. 

Kris placed a hand on the back of his neck and Junmyeon leaned forward to kiss his pecs, lips gently brushing over his nipples as he went from right to left. The others fingers gently massaged his nape and Junmyeon shuddered as he slip his arms around Kris’ waist and flicked his tongue over a pink bud before pressing a kiss to it. 

A large strong hand pushed Junmyeon down so he was lying on his back again. Kris sent him a grin before diving down to kiss him, lips locking and hands roaming. Their hips pressed together in desperate choppy grinds. 

“Take my pants off I want you in me.” Junmyeon breathed and ran his fingers through Kris’ blonde hair and the latter quickly complied, pressing a kiss to his lips and pushing the old sweatpants down together with his underwear. 

As the cold washed over his lower parts Junmyeon gasped, back arching of the bed as Kris slipped the pants off completely then pushed his own off. “Can you grab the lube?” The elder hummed and kicked his socks off. Junmyeon did, crawling over the bed to grab the lube from the bedside table and popped it open, squeezing a good amount out into his hand and warmed it up between his fingers. 

Kris just watched, eyes following Junmyeon's small hand slowly coming between his own legs. The younger let out a breath as he pressed the first finger in, looking back up to lock eyes with his fiancé Junmyeon slowly began to stretch himself open. “Come closer.” Kris breathed and sat up against the headboard, holding his arms out for Junmyeon who slowly pulled his fingers out to crawl over to sit on the others lap. 

Leaning in for a kiss Junmyeon carefully inserted two fingers into himself again. Kris gently caressed his fiancées hips and down to his thighs as he watched him prepare himself. Placing a kiss on his cheek and continued to litter Junmyeon's neck with gentle kisses. With his left hand settling over the small of his back and the right slipping down over Junmyeon's plush ass Kris probed at his hole with his middle finger, enjoying the gentle gasp escaping his pink lips. 

“You have no idea how tantalizing you are.” As his finger slipped deeper Junmyeon's moans only became higher. “How am I allowed to call you mine?” With a press of his lips against a prominent collarbone Kris looked up at him and Junmyeon leaned down to press their foreheads together.

“You know I've been yours since the very first day Kris. Only yours…” With that Junmyeon pulled his fingers out, swiftly wiping them on a strategically placed rag hanging over the headboard before cupping the strong jaw of his fiancé with a smile. “Show me you love me.” 

Kris chuckled, reaching for the discarded lube bottle once pulling his one finger out. “I will.” Quietly waiting for the elder to lube himself up Junmyeon listened to the fireworks go off, watching the colors burst and reflect on Kris’ tan chest and cheekbones. He looked so beautiful Junmyeon could barely catch his breath. Junmyeon placed his hands on his midsection, fingers fanning out as he looked at the tattoos decorating his skin. 

“You ready?” Junmyeon snapped out of his little trance he lifted his body, nodding and hands running down to Kris’ pelvis. He could feel his warmth pressing against his inner thigh and it made his whole body shiver. 

“I'm ready.” Slowly letting his body sink down was easy, the access lube making the glide easy. It didn't take very long until he was seated fully and Kris was gently massaging his hips and lower back. “Make love to me.” 

“May I?” Kris asked as he placed both arms around him and lifted his left leg. Junmyeon nodded and lowered himself so their chests pressed together so that they could easily roll over and Kris ended up on top. “As much as I love you riding me, you did require for me to make love to you.”

Junmyeon giggled softly and pulled him down in a kiss. “I did indeed.” Lifting one leg to glide against Kris’ hip he hooked his hand under his knee. Kris pushed his thigh gently to the side and leaned in to kiss his cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too Junmyeon. Now, wrap your legs around me honey.” Doing as said Junmyeon wrapped his legs around Kris’ waist, moaning when feeling him push in another inch. Smiling at the younger he laced their fingers together. With a gentle roll of his hips Kris started a fire he'd never want to put out. 

Within a minute they had set a slow phase that rocked Junmyeon's body at each gentle thrust. His fingers squeezed Kris’ and eyes never leaving each other, the dim light from the streetlamp outside reflecting in his eyes, making them golden. “You feel so good.” Junmyeon breathed and ran his hand up Kris’ arm to drag a finger through the sandy blonde hair, pulling him closer until their lips met in a kiss. 

Junmyeon loved kissing Kris, it was always so different yet familiar. The gentle press and love behind each movement of his lips on whichever part of him they touched. Yet every kiss was different in how it moved and felt, but each one made him soar over clouds. His tinge came out to trace the seam of his upper lip before slipping it into his mouth. 

Kris let go of his other hand and lowered himself to his elbows as he picked up his phase just some, keeping it slow and gentle still. This way he could also kiss his fiancé better as well, leaning his head to the side to slowly kiss down his neck. Breathing in he moved his hands back to touch Junmyeon, fingers itching to touch him again. 

Palms running down over his sides his left hand naturally came to wrap around Junmyeon's leaking cock, slowly stroking him. “Kris…” The elder glanced up at the mention of his name, kissing his jaw. “Kris.”

“I'm here..” He whispered and rolled his thumb over the slit as he kissed his cheekbone. Kris smiled as he laid eyes on the dazed state of his fiancé. Eyes lidded and mouth open to let out small moans and gasps as he pushed and pulled. “You're so beautiful baby. So beautiful.” 

Junmyeon let out a whimper, pulling him closer. “Please hold me.” He breathed and Kris reacted quickly, slipping his right hand under his back and slowly lifted him from the bed. “I'm yours.” He breathed as he sunk down, feeling his girth stretch him further. 

“You're just mine baby, I'm yours and you're mine. We got rings to prove it.” They both laughed as they got into a comfortable position with Junmyeon sitting in his lap. The latter licked his lips and leaned his forehead against Kris’ chest, hips slightly raised as he began to thrust up into him again. 

“Just like that Jun.” Kris groaned as he pulled him into his chest and began thrusting at a slow gentle phase. His member stuck between their bodies, twitching as it rubbed against Kris’ toned abdomen. Junmyeon kissed the other’s neck and rolled his hips in small circles to elicit groans from the elder and it made a tingle go through his spine. 

Junmyeon took it upon himself to stroke his achingly hard dick, breath heavy against Kris’ jaw and free hand holding onto his shoulder. The elder grunted as he pulled him up a little, spreading his knees to get steadier. Wrapping his arms around his waist tighter he began rolling into him a silver harder and Junmyeon gasped loudly. 

“Are you close baby?” Junmyeon nodded against his shoulder as his hand moved with minimal movement. “Let me help you.” He said and let go with one arm, replacing Junmyeon's hand with his and the way his eyes rolled back made Kris smile. 

He was unable to take his eyes off of Junmyeon as he looked up at him from time to time if he wasn't pressing his face into his chest moaning. The fireworks started to reach their peak so Kris guessed it was close to midnight if it hadn't already passed. Junmyeon's melodious high moans drowned in with the dull booms outside their apartment, and in that moment Kris felt like everything was just ecstatic. 

Expertidly twisting his wrist as he gently squeezed Junmyeon's cock Kris took him in, the beauty that he beheld. It didn't take long for him to throw his head black with a soft cry in pleasure as he came, body twitching. His eyes tried to find Kris but unable to focus on the man. Twinkling in blue, red and green Junmyeon basked in his euphoric state, the fireworks light show filling up the whole room. 

“Kris...I love you.” Junmyeon moaned, breath hitching as he was lowered back onto the bed. Kris looked over his chest shining with sweat with hooded lids before slowly thrusting into him again trying to reach his own climax. With The younger now on his back on the bed Yifan leaned in to carefully kiss down his neck, listening to the careful little gasps. It didn’t take long before fireworks exploded behind Kris' closed eyes as well as outside their apartment, and he came into the younger with a shaky moan.

Chest heaving as he held onto his fiancés hips in a secure hold, Kris looked at the messy hair, red kissed lips and cum staining his abdomen. But what made his heart swell was the blissed out smile. Pulling out gently, he then leaned down to kiss his cheek, cupping his face. 

As the explosions of colour outside continued to grow in quantity Kris whispered into Junmyeon‘s ear. “Happy new year.”


End file.
